


Three is (the best kind of) Company

by ShadowSpires



Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Because I can, F/M, Fem!CC Au meets a Fem!Obi, Genderbending, Genderbending for fun and aesthetics, I did not at all know how to tag that, M/M, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, but today it's m/f/f, it's generally an m/m(/m) couple, ohhh there's a tag, there was a porny pic that inspired this but it was lost forever in the tumblraggedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan have been teasing Rex all day. Unwinding in the shower doesn’t turn out to be quite the escape he was looking for. He is not complaining in the least.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612177
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Three is (the best kind of) Company

**Author's Note:**

> Part 23 of the Countdown, that I have in fact astonished myself by doing every day, but a lot of it was rambly nonsense that didn't belong on AO3 without some work, so if you were following this and think I failed, ha, joke's on you, you just gotta come visit my tumblr (shadow-spires) to see the rest of it all.

Rex strips off the last of his blacks, stepping out of the changing area into the empty showers, durasteel cold against his bare feet. He cranks up the water as hot as it will go, stepping into the blistering spray with a sigh, taking a moment to lean his forehead against the wall, cool but rapidly heating under the press of hot water, and tries to breathe.

His nerves are fairly _buzzing_ under his skin, riled and _wanting_.

When he reaches down to run fingers along his cock he's already hard, body primed and ready. He's _been_ half hard most of the day, and the contact makes him hiss and clench his teeth, knees locking.

He's ready for this day to be _done_. A hot shower, later than anyone else will be wanting one, a little Force-damned _relief_ , and then sleep.

He wraps his hand around himself, stroking a slow rhythm. Slow but firm, not teasing.

He's had enough of that today already.

Stars, but today had been a test of his self-control.

Obi-Wan, gorgeous and wicked, red hair tumbling lose today, around her shoulders and down her back rather than bound tightly back. Stuck in hyperspace with nothing to do for another two days, and all of them chafing a little under the skin for it. The Jedi turning that default teasing of hers on him, flirting like she did with everything that moved. Nothing to distract him from the way her eyes glittered with amusement, the glint of teeth in her smile, the way her focus affected him. _Force_ if it didn't make his blood rush, make him grateful for his bucket.

He knew it wasn't personal, was as reflexive for her as breathing, but it made him _ache_ with wanting.

Cody hadn't been any better. A spar had seemed like a great idea at the time, distraction and challenge and fun. Until he'd found himself pinned to the mats under the Commander, his greater mass held down by a clever pin, his hands caught and held, pinned to the mat. She'd ended up straddling his lap, her weight a soft, shifting press while she leaned down low and close, her own hair falling in curling wisps out of her loose braid, smelling of fresh sweat, and panting slightly on top of him.

His breath had caught, and in the showers, his fist speeds up a little at the memory. She had been _beautiful_ and fierce above him, kark, he's had _dreams_ like this, but this was not a dream, this was reality, this was his commanding officer and his friend and a spar, and she didn't need him acting like a lust-brained--

Her hips rolled against his as she shifted forward, leaning down closer to him.

"Yield, Captain,” She’d purred, an order more than a question

Only his cup had managed to save him from completely embarrassing himself in front of his friend and commander. He was fairly sure he'd managed to convincingly turn the instinctive, needy twitch of his hips up into her weight into an attempt to break her hold, instead.

It didn't work, and he rasped out a _yes_ , tapping out before he lost what was left of his mind and tried to kiss her right there on the training mats, Obi-Wan watching, ready for her own turn against the victor.

And what a sight _that_ match had been.

Rex leaned a shoulder against the wall too, hot water still cascading around him, and freed his other hand to wander, pinching at sensitive nipples and scratching lightly at the hollow just inside his hip bone, a touch that always made pleasure shudder through him, and now was no different. His hand sped up on his cock, swiping against the head, shuddering at the feel, and the faint slickness of his precum, even through the water. 

“Force gods,” he whispered, shuddering under his own touch, the pounding fall of hot water trailing across every inch of his bared skin. He widened his stance, dropping a hand down to gently fondle his balls, cupping them, heavy and hot in his hand, pleasure shooting through him. 

The  _ power _ in the two of them, the grace and laughter and lean strength as they came together, hand to hand, trading words and teasing barbs along with blows that alternated between strikes and glancing blows that were more like caressing strokes than anything else. Rex leaned against the wall, entirely failing to catch his breath from his own spar as Obi-Wan pinned Cody down in turn, their legs twined, Cody’s hands on her hips, but not pushing her away, the Jedi leaning down whisper in her Commander’s ear like they’d forgotten he was there. 

He’d managed, somehow to extract himself from that with something approaching grace, citing a meeting with one of his lieutenants that wasn’t for an hour, but if he didn’t get out of there _now..._

Stars, he can picture it. He shouldn’t. They are his commanding officers, and while every vod respects them, they don’t need him joining the ranks of the ones who _also_ lust after them.

...It’s far, far too late for that, but he has _got_ to try to get a hold of himself.

He snickers slightly even through the pleasure, tightening his hold on his cock and twisting on the upstroke. Not quite what he meant, but it will do. Get it out of his system, and he might survive another day with nothing to focus on but the way they looked, the soft curve of Obi-Wan under her robes, and way Cody’s armor sat just the slightest bit differently on her than it did on their brothers. 

The way they had looked, later, when he had stopped by Cody’s quarters, nudging the slightly ajar door just a little bit wider, peering in to see if Cody was available— only to see them pressed against the far wall of Cody’s quarters, Cody’s broader, more solid frame bracketing Obi-Wan against it, kissing slow and intent, and hot enough to melt them straight through the wall. 

He’d  _ wanted. _ Kark it to the seventh Lisaren hell and back, he’d  _ wanted _ to keep walking, to join them and be welcomed in. He’d turned, instead, walked away, made sure the door latched behind him, so no one else would disturb them, but  _ Force take him _ , he’d  _ wanted. _

He wanted to have pressed in behind Cody, nuzzled into the back of her neck, wanted to have tumbled with them into the bed. 

  
He can  _ picture _ it, almost feel it, Obi-Wan’s hands on him, the lightsaber calluses so different from their own, but strong and the blend of rough and soft so heady, her skin under his own hands, the heavy weight of her breasts in his hands, under his tongue. Cody looming above him again, like she had earlier, but without even their blacks between them, just the slick press of her against him, hot and wet.

“Force,  _ Cody,” _ He moans, hips hitching against his strokes, so  _ close _ just from the thought of it. 

“Rex,” Cody’s voice replies from behind him, her voice husky and low, rough with arousal. 


End file.
